Yuki at Ouran Academy
by SnakeCharmer147
Summary: The story is better than the summary, I swear; An OC: Yuki transfers from a school in Europe to go to Ouran Academy. She hears every girl (and even the boys) talking about this famous 'Ouran Host Club'. She tries to avoid the subject, but we all know how well that turns out... (most likely short chapters)
1. 1st Day at Ouran

Hi everyone I am SnakeCharmer. This is my first story so please go easy!

 **1st day: (introduction)**

Yuki Tanaka stepped out of the limousine and proceeded to walk to the gates of Ouran Academy.  
Each step closer to the gates made her heart pump faster.  
Her thoughts strayed back to the letter her friends in Europe had sent her.

 _Good luck Yuki!_ _  
_ _You'll do great!_ _  
_ _We will miss you!_

Yes. She had to do this for them. She was getting closer to the gates and her heart was jumping.

This will be a story about an OC attending Ouran Academy.

There will most likely be no swearing or pretty much any 'bad' stuff, although the host club will be the host club...

Name: Yuki Tanaka  
Nickname: Just Yuki for now.  
Age: 15 (as of now)  
Year: First

Appearance:  
Straight, dark brown hair with (natural) light brown-almost blond streaks. Elbow length.  
Brown eyes that gradually become lighter the closer to the pupil they become, but nobody really sees the light parts so from a distance they look dark.  
Complexion is pale.

Personality:  
She is a bit shy but has a great sense of humour and loves to tease.  
Yuki is very compassionate and wants everyone close to her to be happy, although if someone has angered her or hurt her friends, she will Hold grudges.  
She is not a very confident leader but will rise to the task when needed.

Bio:  
Yuki is the only child of the Tanaka family, a company famous for manufacturing automobiles.  
She doesn't really want to run her father's company, but will accept the job in time.  
Her dream job is to be able to travel the world and just have fun.  
As a young child, her (immediate) family travelled to Europe and although speaking the language well, she is un-familiar with some terms.  
Today is her first day at Ouran Academy after transferring from her old school in Europe. She hopes to make friends.

Crush in the Host Club: No-one...yet. 

Family:  
Her father's family are distant and her mother has one sister, but no-other close family.  
Father: Kenta Tanaka  
Mother: Aika Tanaka


	2. Exploring

As Yuki took her first step through the gates, a group of overly-exited first years rushed past.  
Yuki didn't hear much of what they were saying, but heard something about a high school host club?  
She found this idea ridiculous and dismissed it.  
As she was walking to the registration office to sign in as a new student, she past yet another group of second years gossiping about the hot boys in the club.  
 _They sure are well-known here._  
She thought to herself.

After registration was complete and Yuki was handed a copy of her time-table, she headed back down the hall to explore, as her first period was free.  
She walked into a large room big enough for 5 whole tennis courts and decided to walk up one set of the stairs that spiralled up to the second floor.  
She walked into a room with a sign labeled 'Library 2' and took a look around. There were students everywhere.  
 _Did everyone have free period first?_  
Yuki continued walking for some more until she came to a room with a loud buzz of people talking, and the occasional squeal.  
Without wanting to intrude on anything, she snuck her head in the room marked 'Music room 3'.  
The room she had entered was full of light, roses and people fawning over a group of 7 boys.  
Un-usually curious, she walked into the room, avoiding the light and people.  
Yuki managed to get her head over someone else's shoulder to get a look at the ridiculously popular students.  
"Ah, ha!"  
A tall boy with blond hair stood from the seat in the centre of the garden-themed room. This was the first time Yuki got a proper look at what the boys were wearing. It appeared they had... butler uniforms on?  
"You there!" He pointed at Yuki. "What is your name? Are you new to our club?"  
 _Oh no._ She thought.  
 _So this was the host club._


	3. Mistake

"Tama-chan!"  
Yuki looked around the room to the sound of the voice.  
A small child with blond hair and the biggest smile she had ever seen bounced into the room.  
He skipped up to Yuki and gazed at her with his big eyes.  
For a moment, Yuki was stunned.

She looked down to the over-enthusiastic child as he looked up to meet her eyes.  
"Hello, I'm Tanaka Yuki." She introduced herself.

"I'm Mitsukuni but everybody calls me Honey! Welcome to our club!"

He then ran away from Yuki and jumped on a tall, dark haired man. He then climbed up his back and sat on hi shoulders.

She received many dirty looks from the other girls that the host club was attending to. She **had** disrupted them after all.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, attend to this young lady immediately!"

'Tama-chan' told two identical boys. Identical except for their hair. One boy's hair was parted to the left, and the other's to the right.

"Yes Milord!" they replied in perfect sync.

In a flash, a spare table and chair was retrieved from the crowd and a cup of Earl-Grey tea poured for her.

Shocked but curious, Yuki sat down at the prepared table as the twins circled her like cats.

"We're curious about you. What brings you here today?"

 _A mistake…_ she thought

A/N

For this and the other chapters, the site has not been updating the edited chapters, leaving the first chapter really messed up...

Oh! By the way I meant to put this in the first chapter but it didn't save: Lots of thanks to Chihiro (as I know them on Quotev) who had made the best r.p ever and sparked my interest in writing an Ouran fan-fic. All of this is thanks to you :)


	4. Help, Please?

Previously-

Yuki sat down at the prepared table as the twins circled her like cats.

"We're curious about you. What brings you here today?"

A mistake… she thought

A/N: Thanks again A.A. Enchanted crystal Blade!

Help, Please?:

"Oh, today is my first day at Ouran Academy. I just transferred from my old school in Europe."  
Yuki answers nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

The twins continued to circle her, their eyes gleaming.

Yuki looked up to the two handsome boys and blushed.  
They smirked at her reaction, causing a deeper blush to spread.

Yuki was scanning the room. It was easy to find the Hosts in the crowd as they were the only people with decent uniforms. They were the blue in the sea of yellow.

Yuki hated the yellow, 'poofy' dress that she was forced to wear.  
Although her family would never allow it, she wished that there was a way to wear a different, less 'girly' uniform.

Well, I might not be able to wear a different uniform, but I might be able to modify my own a bit…I would need permission from the Chairman… or at least the Chairman's son…

She stands and slowly approaches Tamaki who was sipping tea.  
"Um, hello Tamaki-Senpai." She starts.  
Tamaki, extremely pleased to be acknowledged, stands up abruptly and almost knocks over his tea.  
"I was wondering if-"  
Yuki was cut off by Tamaki trying to 'win her over'.  
"You are so beautiful that you make my heart bloom like a rose, gently kissed by the morning sun!"  
"Sorry, Senpai, but I'm not really interested in that..." Yuki tells him.  
Tamaki disappears in the blink of an eye and re-appears in the corner of the room, sulking with a dark, grey shadow looming over his hunched body.

Yuki walks over to Tamaki, approaching slowly.  
"Tama-san?"  
He looks up from his 'Emo-corner'.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me?"

Yuki put on her most innocent, adorable smile.  
Tamaki jumped up from the floor with a gleam in his eye.  
"Anything for you, Princess!"

Tamaki sure is easy to please. She noted.  
"Well Tamaki-Senpai, you know, yellow has never been my colour. I'm sure I would look much prettier in a nice blue like yours! That way it could match the school colours, and I would look almost as good as you!"  
Yuki tried this out on Tamaki as he beamed and melted. Literally.  
The hosts crowded around the scene while Hikaru and Kaoru leaned casually on Yuki's shoulder's.

A/N

My conversations with my friends get really weird sometimes.

First I start talking about something innocent like strawberries (Why? I don't even know.) and then the conversation ends with the best way to destroy the world. Actually, now that I think about it, 9 out of 10 of my conversations end with this topic. Oh well.

The formatting is messing me up again... I hope this will fix, its getting quite annoying!


	5. Sohya Kiara

A/N

Oh, right! I forgot to say this before (oops) but Ouran and all of it's characters excluding Yuki and Kiara- are not owned by me (sadly) and I give full credit to the real author; Bisco Hatori.

Previously:  
The hosts crowded around the scene while Hikaru and Kaoru leaned casually on Yuki's shoulders.

Kiara Sohya:

Yuki can hear someone approaching.

A girl, seemingly her own age stepped next to her. She had the same yellow dress that the female students were forced to wear.

"You know; you actually look very nice in that dress."

She tells Yuki.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eaves drop! Its just that I over-heard what you were telling Tamaki."

She explains in a rush.

Yuki smiles at the girl's nervousness.

"It's okay. I'm Tanaka Yuki by the way." Yuki holds out her hand.

"Sohya Kiara." She replies.

Haruhi walks up to Yuki and Kiara. He (she) gives a quick smile and says in a loud and clear tone; "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Tamaki jumps up, practically leaping over the crowd to Haruhi and the girls.

"Who was that?"

He pointed with two fingers at Haruhi and looked around for the invisible person, without any luck of finding them of course.

Smirking, Haruhi walked away, hands in pockets.

Tamaki bowed to the girls.

"Sorry for this interruption. Yuki, right? You're new here, so you wouldn't know, but the hosts are holding a ball. I would be delighted if both of you two lovely ladies would join me for a dance."

Tamaki preformed his charming smile Before stalking away to -most likely- lecture Haruhi on the proper way to _decline_ a request for a date.

After thanking Tamaki-Senpai for the invitation, Yuki walked around, exploring the room. Apart from Tamaki, Kiara, Honey and the twins, she didn't know any of the people here.  
 _Time to make friends. Great._  
Yuki thought un-enthusiastically.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, then!"

Kiara told Yuki cheerfully, walking away.

She glanced to the side, peering at a tall male student with dark hair. His glasses slipped a bit and he gracefully pushed them back up to the bridge of his nose with one finger. Kiara sighed, blushing. Yuki made a mental note to inquire about this later.

Yuki walked all around the room, greeting the guests. There was no-one in the room that particularly sparked her interest though.

She was about to say hello to a girl talking to Haruhi when someone stopped her.  
"Don't bother with her. she's the daughter of a multi-millionaire sales company. Your father's company is her family's biggest rival."  
Yuki looked to the owner of the voice; a young man, presumably a host, who was writing something in a book. He had dark hair and prescription glasses. This was the man Kiara was blushing at before.  
"Ootori Kyoya, at your service." He told her.  
"Tanaka Yuki." she said back.  
"It may take a while for you to get used to the antics of the Host club, but feel free to ask me any questions you need answered."  
Yuki started with the obvious questions; "Are the others always this... eccentric?" and "What are you writing in that book?"  
Instead of answering her, Kyoya closed the book and smirked, his glasses flashing momentarily white.  
"Yes, they are always like that, and I don't believe I will answer the second question."  
Leaving Yuki even more confused, he walked away.  
 _Well that was strange..._

A/N

Sorry, it's been a while… I had planned to write and post this on Sunday…..two weeks ago.

I've been on 'Quotev' and 'Amino' recently. Quotev is a site for quizzes, tests, surveys, role-play and reading as well as pretty much anything else you can imagine. Amino is an app for pretty much the same thing, where you can join clubs and see other user's fan art, surveys, tests and fanfictions.

If you have/want to check either of these out, I would recommend them.

Also, I am 'Yuki Phantomhive' in both if you want a friend :)

(On Quotev I am the user with the profile pic of two small people with hats and coats. In Amino I am 'Ciel Pantomhive girl version'- anime girl with pink-ish dress and blue-ish hair)

You probably don't care about any of this, but I was bored and I wanted to write something different. Sorry for the long A/N! I got carried away.


	6. Twin Trouble

A/N:  
Shout-out to BubblySilverSolare05 for your awesome reviews! :)

Previously:  
"…I don't believe I will answer the second question."

Leaving Yuki even more confused, he walked away.

Well that was strange…

Twin Trouble

 **Kiara:**  
Ahh. Kyoya was perfect, but he will never notice me. (A/N Notice me Senpai!) It's like he's a God and I'm an ant. He would step on me as if I didn't exist. But still, the way he does…. Everything! is so graceful and calm! Great, now I'm blushing.

I can see Kyoya talking to Yuki and I feel a wave of emotion-jealousy as he closes his book. Kyoya NEVER puts down his book. What Makes Yuki Tanaka so special?

I pace, and sit next to Honey, absent-mindedly picking at a slice of cake, trying to make up a reasonable excuse for the situation.

"You look funny!"  
The eldest host-although it didn't look like it- was leaning on the table, clutching his bunny, Usa-chan. He smiled and a ray of warmth as well as flowers was sent in my direction. I picked a flower off my nose and continued to tear apart the cake.

 **Back to Normal:**

Yuki could feel eyes on her. She turned around and saw Honey and Kiara talking.  
She waited for them to finish talking and then approached Kiara.  
"Ootori-San seems nice. He's the complete opposite of Tamaki-Senpai!"  
Noticing Kiara's sour expression, Yuki added: "He's not my type though. He's better suited for someone with a pretty name. Like…. Kiara." This made Kiara blush and Yuki smile.

"So, what do you think of the hosts and the club?" She asked. "Are any of the hosts to your particular liking?"

"Well, I don't know... Tamaki-Senpai seems to forward and out-going for me, Haruhi is just out of the question and Honey-Senpai, well, I can't stop thinking of him as a little kid!"  
Yuki exclaimed.  
Although she found the hosts humorous and(A/N a pain) -to some point- fun to be with, she just couldn't manage to chose her favourite.  
"I guess the twins are alright. They remind me of myself. I'm not so sure that's a good thing though!"  
Yuki finished her sentence with a short giggle and a sigh.

As Yuki stands, still talking to Kiara, the twins stroll toward them, seeming as if they were on a mission, looks of pure evil glee on their identical faces.  
"Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" She asks Kiara, half joking, half genuinely concerned.  
As the twins reach their goal they slink their arms around both girls, never dropping their smiles.  
"We heard that you gave the king-a special request." One of the twins started and the other finished.

"Well, yes. I asked if I could have some sort of modification to my uniform. I'm afraid this just won't do for me." Yuki tugged at the yellow dress.

She looked up at the twins, switching her gaze between the two of them, trying to tell them apart. (A/N She hasn't learned the hair part thingy)  
Seeing her eyes wander, the Hitachiins straightened up and gave her a smirk, although Yuki thought she could see a glint of sadness in their eyes.  
"Now it's time to play the 'Guess which one is Hikaru game!" They both said in sync, as always.  
 _Oh Great._ she thought.

A/N

Time for the whole another-story-long Author's Note!

Sorry, I kind of go into full rant mode in this part.

Recent developments:  
Anime/Manga: (Death Note) For those who know the part, I am really depressed. I just read book 7- the part before we meet Near and Mello. I am still in a state of shock although I have seen spoilers. I have way too many theories that I wish to be true though!

Gaming: I love Yandere Simulator! Even though there is no way to win yet, I love summoning demons and killing Kokona in different ways ;)

Life in general: What life?

Me reading this post now: What have I done with my life….


	7. (double chapter)

A/N: Again, just mentioning that I don't own anything except for Yuki and (part of) Kiara.

Previously:

"Now it's time to play the 'Guess which one is Hikaru game!" They both said in sync, as always.  
 _Oh Great._ she thought.

Weirdness and Tactic Meet

The twins danced, circling like cats before placing their caps on their heads and grinning.

The boys stood next to Yuki as they turned in circles with their hats on, trying to confuse her.  
Kiara laughed and Yuki felt a little dizzy.  
"So? Which one of us is Hikaru?"  
The twins said together.  
 _'It's obvious they love this game.'_  
Yuki thought.  
"Alright. I'll play."  
Stalking toward the boys, imitating their feline composures, she walked in circles around them. She then raised her finger so it was less than an inch away from the one she thought was Kaoru.  
Yuki smirked then.  
"Hikaru, she's scaring me!"  
"Ah, ha! I was right. The one who just spoke is Kaoru and the other twin is Hikaru!"  
The twins looked at each other for a moment. Yuki wondered if they shared some sort of physic connection.  
"Well. It's not often that someone can tell us apart," (Both)  
"You tricked us" (Hikaru)  
"We like that!" (Kaoru)

The Hitachiins skipped off, only occasionally stopping to complement a guest.  
Yuki, pleased, went to get more tea.

As Yuki was walking to get a new teapot, Honey-Senpai ran in-front of her, making her trip.  
Luckily for her, Mori was following Honey closely and in slow-motion caught Yuki as well as the teapot before they hit the ground. There was a pause with an audible gasp from the 'audience'. He looked her up and down, making sure she wasn't hurt.  
Mori straightened up and put Yuki back on the ground gently, placing the teapot in her hands.  
The hosts looked to the scene with mixed expressions.  
 _(Italics doesn't come out when I post, but imagine it for the next 3 lines)_  
Tamaki: _Oh, no Princess! Are you okay?_

Kyoya: _Be more careful, Tanaka-San._  
The twins: _Woah! * snickers *_  
Honey: _I'm s-so, so sorry Yuki-Chan!_  
Haruhi: "Careful where you are going, Honey!"  
Haruhi had no problem speaking her mind.

Kiara rushed to where Takashi put down Yuki. With a worried expression, she spoke fast;

"Oh my! Are you okay Tanaka-San? You didn't get any bruises, did you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. Also, Yuki is just fine." Turning toward her 'savior' as Tamaki would come to call him, Yuki bowed low. "Thank you for what you have done, Mori-Senpai."  
He blinked and nodded.

"Takashi! Takashi! Catch me like you did with Yuki-Chan!"

All formalities disappeared from the conversation, Honey was anxious to be picked up and twirled around.

As Mori did what the little third year asked, Kiara and Yuki pushed through the crowd of fangirls crying 'Kyaa!' and stood next to the doors leading out of the club.

Yuki brushes down her -horrible- dress and puts the teapot down on the nearest table, careful to put it in the middle of the table and not on the end where Honey might knock it off.  
 _Ding Dong_  
"What's that?"  
Interrupting Kiara, Tamaki explains;  
"It is the saddest bell of the day. The bell that dismisses the class and signals the start for a wonderful day of learning! Although it is my least favourite bell, I urge you to respect it's-"  
Tamaki would have continued, but Yuki pat his head while he was bowing and said a simple, 'goodbye.'  
She then thanked the other Hosts and walked out the door to second period.

I decided to put two chapters together to make it extra-long! Sorry if this is un-convenient.

A/N

((-)) Because the idea and rough draft for this story came from a 1 on 1 role play ( as I have previously stated), I feel this was un-avoidable. I put brackets around the part that my counter part (for lack of a better word) wrote. Again, I give them credit for half or even more of the story. Without you, I would have never been able to post one of my stories where people could see it. Thanks to you, I now have some confidence, although my writing skills are pretty basic. Thank you, Chihiro-Senpai.

Also, if you ever read this, Senpai I apologize, I couldn't think of anything to rival how good you made this part!

Previously:

Tamaki would have continued, but Yuki pat his head while he was bowing and said a simple, 'goodbye.'  
She then thanked the other Hosts and walked out the door to second period.

Yay! I made it through the 1stperiod

Kiara:

I said goodbye to Yuki at the doors, our lockers were at different ends of the school and we were already late. I speed-walked down the long corridors, passing a few students on their way to class. Now I was _really_ late. I rushed around the corner and to my locker; number 147of Silver Crest Hall. The small sign on my locker read; 'SC147' (A/N Ha ha! I'm back!)

I open the wardrobe sized storage until and grab the books I need for second period-Mathematics. Ugh.

I rushed back around the corner. Checking first to see if anyone was lingering in the hallway, I drop the cover and sprint to class.

It was a surprise when I enter the classroom and saw Yuki already in the room. If I had ran here, how did she manage? She didn't even know how to find the bathroom!

"It seems we are in the same class," she said with a pleasant smile.

"I'm glad to see a familiar face." Yuki says, relieved.  
"Alright, settle down. Because we had a free period last, I will need to call the roll.

"Present."

"Sohya, Kiara?"

* Puffs * "Present."

"Present."

"Tanaka, Yuki? I don't remember you being in my class…."

"Present, and I'm new to the Academy, Miss."

There was a hushed mumbling coming from the other students.

"Ah, yes. (reading off a board) There is a new student who just transferred to Ouran." The teacher looked to where Yuki was seated.  
Taking this as a cue, Yuki stood up.  
"Tell the class your name." the teacher acted like she was talking to kindergarten students.  
The teacher had obviously forgotten that she had announced her name in front of the class only moments ago

"Okay... I'm Tanaka Yuki. I just transferred to Ouran Academy from my old school in Europe. I hope you will accept me into your class.".  
She sat back down, nervous. Yuki hated getting up in-front of a class. It was her worst fear. Along with spiders. She didn't like spiders much either.  
She looked to Kiara for a look of encouragement.

Kiara, noticing her slight shake, smiled cheerfully and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

(("You went to school in Europe?" she asked her quietly since their desks were close enough to do so, feeling excitement budding in her. "Does that mean you speak English too?" Kiara's eyes were lit up with hope. It had been far too long since she had spoken the language she grew up with with another person. Typically, she shied away from it, afraid to reignite the treatment she had received in junior high but, she was too excited to hold back at this moment.))

"Yes. I'm fluent.  
You speak English?"  
Yuki looks at Kiara in surprise.  
"I've spoken English all my life. In fact, I only learnt Japanese recently." Yuki tells her.

((Kiara beamed at her. "I'm the same way. I didn't begin to learn until a little before I came to Ouran in my second year of junior high," she told her in English, her smile faltered very slightly at the mention of her early years at the academy, though it was only noticeable if you were really paying attention.))

As Yuki studied her face, Kiara's smile flickered for less than a second.  
Yuki took note of this, although she thought it best to ask later.  
The teacher called on Yuki to solve a mathematical problem on the board.  
With a panicked glance at Kiara, Yuki walked up to the board.  
"Solve this equation."  
Yuki froze for a second, unsure of what to do since she wasn't paying attention when the teacher was explaining how to get the correct solution.  
The board read;  
 _2x + 1 = x + 4_  
Yuki needed to find the 'x' in the problem.  
Hesitating for only a moment, Yuki completed the problem. (It's x=3 I'm pretty sure)  
"Well done."  
The teacher told her, bored.  
Yuki took her seat and placed her head down on her hands. She knew how to do the question, but only in English. The translation was awkward.  
She decided to make a bigger effort to master Japanese before she made an embarrassing mistake.

(("You did really well," Kiara complimented her. She knew that it could be a bit complicated translating things over when you weren't used to it. "Hey Tanaka-san, would you eat lunch with me?" she asked her. So far she liked the girl and wanted to be her friend.))

((-)) Pretty much a re-peat of my earlier statement- Because the idea and rough draft for this story came from a 1 on 1 role play, I feel this was un-avoidable. I put brackets around the part that my role play partner (for lack of a better word) wrote. Again, I give them credit for half or even more of the story. Without you, I would have never been able to post one of my stories where people could see it. Thanks to you, I now have some confidence, although my writing skills are pretty basic. Thank you, Chihiro-Senpai.

Also, if you ever do read this, Senpai, I apologize, I couldn't think of anything to rival how good you made this part!

I'm going on holiday, so I'll be back as soon as I can! For now, I'll have to start writing on my phone… -_-

Well, I hope you have a good 3 (or whatever) weeks, and..

Bu-bye!


	8. Creative chapter title

Hey, I'm back!

I feel so useless about the last chapter… I apologise again. I didn't have much time.

I don't really know what to write so I hope this isn't the worst thing you have ever read. (There is a very high chance it is)

Chapter 8:

(Insert creative name)

Previously:  
"You did really well," Kiara complimented her. She knew that it could be a bit complicated translating things over when you weren't used to it. "Hey Tanaka-san, would you eat lunch with me?" she asked her. So far she liked the girl and wanted to be her friend.

"Thank you... Kiara-Chan."  
Yuki looked to Kiara for approval.  
"And I would love to eat lunch with you if that's okay."  
She finishes.  
After another few minutes, the class is dismissed.

(Hey does anyone know if Ouran has recess? For this story they do, anyway.)

The bell rings. 'Different to the bell earlier, though. It's going to be easy to identify the eating bells from the class bells. That's good! One thing I can master on my first day.' Yuki thought to herself.

As the girls were walking out of the class, Yuki remembered the scene from before.  
"Kiara-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened at your old school? I thought I saw your expression change for a second." Yuki inquired.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though!" she added in a rush.

Kiara was quiet.

"I… I… I've never told anyone before, long story short- when I first came to Japan, I couldn't speak the language very well and ended up making a fool of myself. It was my first day… and I already had no friends. I moved to Ouran not long after." Kiara took a deep breath.

"Oh. I see." Knowing that most people Yuki had previously met had hated her from the moment they first saw her, she left the matter alone for the moment partly out of sympathy, partly because she didn't want to be reminded of her own failures.

No words were spoken.

Yuki leaned over and hugged a depressed Kiara.

"Cheer up. Now I'm here to be embarrassing with you!"  
They laughed and after thanking the teacher, left the classroom together in search for the Host Club members.

They made their way to Ouran Academy's cafeteria.  
To Yuki's delight, Kiara seemed more relaxed.  
"My family was never one to sit around in a circle and chat. I had to deal with my own problems. We don't comfort or hug like normal families do, in fact, we're quite distant, I only see them at family gatherings. Even when they are held, they don't talk to me. I never imagined that I would make a friend at Ouran so quickly, especially one that I can trust. Thank you." (Yuki)

Embarrassed, Yuki put her head down and continued walking.

"Thank you for opening up. You know, you're the first friend I really have at Ouran. Apart from the Host Club members of course, but they please everyone, Ha!"

"Yes… about the hosts… who was it in particular… was it… no, oh wait! Of course. So, what do you think of Kyoya-Senpai?

Pausing to read Kiara's expression, Yuki smirked.  
"In fact, I'd rather say that you-"  
Yuki was cut off by Kiara tugging on her hair.  
Yuki laughed once again before returning the gesture.  
They entered the cafeteria where the hosts were waiting for them.

Kiara's blush remained as they walked to the table of boys.

Tamaki greeted them with open arms but changed completely when he saw Kiara. "Kiara-Sama, why is your face red? Are you getting a cold?! Are you alright?!" Tamaki fusses over Kiara and she glares at a laughing Yuki.

"I * Grr * hope y- * Ugh * -ou don't mind, I * Tamaki, GET OFF ME! * brought Tanaka-Chan over to sit with us.

"Hello again! So you all sit together, huh?" Yuki inquires.

"Yup! That's right, Yuki-Chan!" Honey confirms with a big smile and a mouth full of cake.

"Come sit next to me and Usa-Chan!" He gently pats the seat across next to him.

"Alright, Honey-Senpai."  
Yuki sat down and rested her hands in her lap.  
"Aren't you eating anything, Yuki-Chan?" Honey asked, innocently.  
"uh, no. Not today." She replied, a far-away gaze in her eyes. A wave of tiredness came over her and she put her head in her hands, leaning on the table.  
"So why did you come to Ouran, Yuki? I'm sure there would have been many other schools around the area suited to your family." Kyoya inquires.  
Thinking nothing of it, Yuki replied with a quick; "I came to this school because my father thought It would be good for me to have 'friends' with lots of money.."  
The twins came over to the table, sat across from Honey and started eating their identical lunches.  
Yuki skimmed the room. Nothing interesting to do here.  
She looked at the table and it's -rather loud- occupants;  
Honey eating cake  
Mori wiping cake off Honey's chin  
Hikaru and Kaoru high-five-ing  
Tamaki dramatically complementing a girl  
Kyoya writing in his book  
Kiara eating  
And Haruhi missing.  
"Where's Haruhi?"  
Tamaki, hearing the name of his 'precious daughter' swerved his head around to face Yuki.  
"She eats in the classroom." He pouted.

"Oh. Okay then" Yuki replies to Tamaki's tear soaked face.  
I get it. Anything to get away from these idiots- I mean, kind-hearted hosts.  
Yuki plays with her hands, occasionally looking up.  
She finally cracks.  
"How long does recess even go for?!"  
She threw her hands down in frustration and let out a sigh of hot air.  
"Woah! Calm down!" Hikaru tells her from his seat next to Yuki.  
"Recess only goes for another 5 minutes. Then we have about 15 extra minutes for every one to get their books and make their way to class."  
Kaoru nods. "Isn't that right, Mil'lord?" He addressed Tamaki.  
"That's right," He started, a hand flicking to his chin "And the lunch bell rings at-" His voice was drowned put by the bell signaling class-time.  
"-So you have to make sure you are on time, princess!" His speech concludes with the twins clapping and whistling.  
'God damn rich people.'

A/N

Hello once again!

School started… D':

Help…. Me….

If you have the time, could you please comment or pm me about my story? I would really appreciate feedback, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if anyone reads this. If you don't feel comfortable with that, then it's fine! But that said, I would realllllllly appreciate recommendations or anything, really, even if it's not really related to the story :3

Thanks!


	9. The Host Club's Visit!

Previously:  
the lunch bell rings at-" His voice was drowned put by the bell signaling class-time.  
"-So you have to make sure you are on time, princess!" His speech concludes with the twins clapping and whistling.  
'God damn rich people.'

Now: (I hope it's okay but I'm going to change the story to 1st person (('I' instead of 'she/Yuki')). It's just easier for me to write. Anyway;)

I made my way to my locker, putting away the few things I had taken with me to recess. I arrived at my next class on time –thankfully.

The period ended without any trouble and the rest of the day went smoothly. I had lunch with the host club again which was as strange as recess, with Honey-Senpai as energetic as ever, Tamaki over-dramatic and Hikaru fawning over Kaoru. - - -

I open up the door to my apartment. Since coming to Japan I had chosen to have a simple accommodation instead of the mansion my father wanted me to stay in.

I've been living on my own for almost 2 years now. Before that I lived with my family; my dad Tanaka Kenta, and my mother Tanaka Aika in my old home in Europe.

((I think I'll take this point to explain their names. Yuki and her family are of Japanese decent but when Yuki was still young her father's company required him to move to Europe.

This is where they have been until now. Yuki's parents haven't really made any effort teaching her Japanese (That's why she isn't very good at speaking the language) or really teaching her anything; they hired tutors. They aren't very close. Sorry for the interruption!))

As I step inside I hear a jingle. The small bell I had attached to the door frame welcomed me back from my long day.

I sigh and take off my shoes, leaving them on the door-mat. I walk over to the fridge that stands to the left of the small kitchen and open the main compartment.

I grab the first thing I see; Iced tea. I relax and take a sip, wandering to a window aimlessly. I gaze out and look over the street.

When I had first arrived there weren't many people in sight with only a few stalls here and there, but now that I looked, there was almost a herd of people, all crowded around… something.

"I can't see…"

Ugh, enough. It's not my business anyway.

I take my time getting changed, but by the time I come back out of my bedroom to get my tea, the crowd is still there.

Whatever, I'm curious.

I walk out of my house, the bell ringing behind me as I shut the door. Walking down to the crowd, I try to spot what all the fuss was about. I can only hear parts of what the people are saying, then I hear the words; "But daddy...!" I push through the crowd eagerly, accidentally knocking over a middle age man.

"Watch it!"

He scowls at me.

"Sorry!"

I quickly yell and dash to the centre. Now I can see them. A girl is standing on the side-walk, hands on hips. There is a limo parked on the street in front of her. "Don't you remember what happened LAST time you came over?!" "B-But, we had fun!" "Yeah, it was-" "-Loads of fun!" The twins finished.

I make a sound like a strangled duck and Haruhi turns around with a puzzled and quite terrified expression.

"Oh, Yuki-San. You live near here?"

She says after a start. Before she can hear my answer, her eyes open wide in what I expect to be realisation that she was dressed like a girl.

"Uh, um…"

Now it was Haruhi that was making weird duck noises.

After laughing for a solid minute, I put her out of her misery.

"Don't worry, I already knew. So, do you guys live near here?"

I ask, tilting my head. People have started to clear out, which makes me more comfortable. I'm not good with crowds. I can tell this makes Haruhi feel better too.

"Well I live just up the road but these idiots decided to 'visit' me."

She explains, eyes narrowing as she finishes her sentence.

Tamaki holds a finger to the air.

"Daddy was just worried, after all- "

He was cut off by the Hitachiin brothers emerging on either side of him, eyes hooked to… me? No, my hands.

"What's that?"

They say in unison.

"This?" I look at the drink in my hands.

"It's iced tea." I shrug. Now I'm confused. What's so special about cold tea?

Tamaki bursts forth with an excited, well, everything.

"Wow! We know about commoner's coffee,"

"It's INSTANT coffee."

"But I've never seen this beverage! You call it 'Iced Tea'?"

He gets closer, eying the drink carefully. For some reason, this makes me blush.

"Well, yeah. It's pretty popular back home and most vending machines sell regular Iced Tea."

Seeing that the rich boys still had no idea what I what stalking about, I tip a small amount onto my palm and show them.

"It's green tea, but it's chilled and you can get it in bottles."

I feel stupid explaining it like this but I wasn't TECHNICALLY wrong… I can feel my cheeks go red out of embarrassment.

The only word to describe hem at this point was 'mesmerized'. Haruhi put her hand on her head.

Kyoya steps forward quite suddenly.

"Oh, Kyoya-San! To be honest I didn't even know you were there…" I look to the side, once again embarrassed.

"What is happening with me today?" I whisper under my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Without looking up he adjusts his glasses. "Oh, no! Nothing."

"Kyoya-Chan, did you know about the commoner's tea? It's just like the commoner's coffee, they don't even brew it-and, and, it comes cold!"

I try to escape, but Tamaki seems insistent on inspecting the simple bottle of tea further.

What have I done.

It was just a simple bottle of Iced Tea I got from the vending machine down the road, why did it turn out to be such a bother?

The others are all still discussing the properties of 'the commoner's tea'.

"Alright, enough! Everybody who wants to try the tea follow me!" I yell into the crowd.

All ears prick and they face towards me, reminding me of a funny cat video I was watching earlier.

"Really Yuki-Chan? We can have some?!"

"Yes. Just wait for me to get my money."

I gave up. They're too much work. I feel sorry for Haruhi, she has to put up with the hosts all day.

With each step bringing me closer to my apartment, I don't feel like I'm putting distance between the 'cats'. It's because I'm not, am I? I turn around and see all 6 boys (Haruhi was kind enough to wait on the road) following me up the stairs to my new home.

I turn back around and take a few more steps up. I turn around. They're still following me…

I sprint up the last few steps and come to a sudden stop on the last one.

I can feel the wind being pulled from my lungs as Tamaki smashes into me. I cough a few times.

"Oh, no! My princess, are you alright?" He hangs his head and trues to kneel.

"I'm so very sorry for hurting you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Perhaps… you could request me tomorrow? You might feel better."

He looks up at me and winks. ((You know, Tamaki style)) I feel my face go red.

I turn around quickly, hoping he didn't see my blush but I can hear him chuckling.

Finally, I open my door and before the hosts have a chance to see inside, grab my wallet and shut the door, the bell ringing loud.

I step past the boys and they follow me, single file.

I'm almost at the ground when I feel something under my foot. It's too late to steady myself and I can feel myself falling, before Tamaki (Who is still behind me) catches my hand and pulls me to a steady stop.

"T-thanks." I mumble.

He keeps his hand on my shoulder so I don't trip for the remainder of the stairs. By the end I can feel myself blushing out of control. It must have been hysterical for Haruhi.

By the time we had finally reached the vending machine and I paid for all of our drinks, the sun was beginning to set. I sat with the hosts (Including Haruhi) on top of my apartment stairs, watching the sun set, marveling at the brilliant colours of the sky.

After the sun was completely gone, the boys called their family limos and one by one left until there was only Haruhi sitting next to me.

"Some day."

She sighs. "I better be going home now, I don't want my dad to worry."  
"I'll walk you."

We didn't speak much, which was fine with me. It wasn't long before we reached her house.

She unlocked the door.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed guests after last time, otherwise I'd let you in." She laughed.

"Oh, right, so, what exactly happened 'last time'?"

"I don't even want to relive that…" She shakes her head. This time I laugh.

"Well, goodbye." I tell her.

"Goodbye." I turn to leave. "Oh, and Yuki?" she smiles wide. "Welcome to Ouran!"

A/N

Heyo! It's been a while, sorry…

I'm trying a semi-new approach with this (But I still have no-idea what I'm doing) so I hope that's okay with you, Reader-San! Oh and by the way, I've decided that Yuki will kinda be handed around the hosts, starting with Tamaki! Sorry if this offends anyone in any way or whatever.

Another thing… you remember like, 2(?) Chapters ago? Well, something happened and the rp isn't really being continued so this and everything after will be straight from my sleep-deprived mind. I would say please leave a comment on what I should add or if this approach isn't really good, but you guys don't really leave comments/recommendations. And yes, I can tell. You'll know what I mean if you've written your own stories. (Don't be freaked out, I can't see who you are, only ratings and views and stuff I don't really care about.) Sorry for the long A/N and have a good, well, whatever day it is wherever you are. ^w^

P.s. I should probably mention that if there are spelling, grammer etc. mistakes I'm sowwy.


	10. Thunder and Lightning

Previously:

"Well, goodbye." I tell her.

"Goodbye." I turn to leave. "Oh, and Yuki?" she smiles wide. "Welcome to Ouran!"

Now:

It was a dark and stormy night… okay but it really was. When I said goodbye to Haruhi and the other hosts there was no sign of rain or cloudiness, but now the sun was nowhere to be found.

I had already put on the uncomfortable dress and was looking for an umbrella when someone knocked on my door. I was lucky to hear it through the pounding of the rain.

I quickly opened the door, not even able to hear my little bell as lightning struck with a 'BOOM!' and… and squeak?

"Haruhi!" I quickly grab her shivering body and pull her inside, out of the rain.

"What are you doing here?"

I grabbed a towel and draped it around her shoulders for warmth.

"Uh, Yuki… I was wondering if we cold walk to school together because-"'BOOM!' 'Squeak!'

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you'll be fine." I say, switching to 'mothering' voice.

She huddled close to the towel, making herself as small as possible. I'm worried, I've never seen anyone this afraid of thunder before and I just don't know what to do…

Something vibrates in my purse and I pull out my phone.

I answer it, putting the receiver close to my ear, but I could still barely hear it.

"Is it storming there too?" Tamaki.

"Y-Yes it i-"

"I need you to get to Haruhi's apartment right away!"  
"Actually Senpai, she's here with me."

A pause.

"Do you know?"

"About the thunder? Yeah. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Stay where you are, I'm coming."

"But Senpai, wait!"

He hung up.

About 10 minutes later, someone else knocked on my door. I got up to open the door but there was another flash and a 'BOOM!', louder than before and longer lasting.

"It's open!"

I have to yell against the rain.

Almost as fast as the lightning, Tamaki rushes into the room, barely stopping to close the door and take his shoes off. He rushes to the corner of the room where Haruhi was curled into a ball, rocking slowly. He gathered her up and rocked back and forth, Haruhi's brown hair barely visible within Tamaki's tight hug.

I crawled over to them and sat next to Tamaki, holding out the headphones he had dropped on his way in. He put them on her, though they were a little big. 'Thank you' He mouthed. Unable to respond, I watched Haruhi worriedly. After a while, Haruhi fell asleep, her chest rising and falling in little puffs. It wasn't long before I also fell asleep, still tired from yesterday.

After another 30 minutes the storm had mostly cleared up and there was no more thunder. I murmured and tried to open my fluttering eyelids. I could hear a faint laughter. Fully awake now, I was able to realize that I had fallen asleep on Tamaki's shoulder shortly after Haruhi.

I'm blushing uncontrollably. Oh God. This is quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Ah-a, we should probably get going now that the thunder has stopped."

We were extremely late for school but that didn't matter. We needed to help out friend. Tamaki stood up. Haruhi was still asleep so Tamaki carried her to his chest. I stand and reach for my bag and Haruhi's umbrella. Through the storm I had also found my own so I gave Haruhi's (which was slightly bigger) to Tamaki. Once we were out of the door and ready, Tamaki's driver (Who was standing-by by-the-way) ushered us into the limo.

There was almost no-one on the road in this weather so we got to school quickly. Before we got out of the car, I fiddled with what I brought in my bag. Haruhi was awake now but she wasn't really saying much. I wasn't in a place to ask her why she was afraid of thunder, so I left the matter alone.

She got out first, with Tamaki following. I got out last, after finishing my mini-project. When I stepped out of the limo, I had managed to cover assorted parts of my body with band-aids and tie my leg up in a small bandage.

Tamaki's eyes went wide.

"Yuki! But how did you hurt yourself? You were fine a moment ago! Did someone hurt you? Where are they?!"

"Whoa, calm down Senpai. We need a valid reason to be late for school, so… I made myself a valid reason. I'll just say I fell down stairs or something. We'll be fine. I'll take care of everything. Just hurry to your classes!"

Haruhi nods and rushes off, her "Thank you!" echoing though the hall.

"Yuki… thank you for doing this, it really means a lot to me- and Haruhi." This time it's Tamaki who looks embarrassed. He's blushing, which makes him look quite cute.

"Senpai, you and Haruhi are my friends. You're like my family now." I blush and look down. "Sorry… It's just that…" I feel a hand on my head. Tamaki is… petting me? I don't know why but this makes me blush even more. Wait, I know! This is the thing they do in anime…

After explaining -making up a story for- my injuries, I was finally able to go to my first class of the day; History.

I've always liked history and world cultures- ((different from geography btw)) it's probably one of my favourite classes… except not today. Kiara wasn't in her seat.

I thought she would show up later in the lesson but I didn't see her at all.

The most troubling thing was that her bag and books were neatly stacked on her table.

"Tanaka-San?"

"Hmm?"

Faint giggles come from the other girls.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry. What was the question?"

Safe.

After the period ended, I went to look for Kiara. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to leave her books in the classroom so I took them with me and left a small note on her desk if she was to come back.

I flip my phone open.

32 missed calls.

I freeze.

They are all from Kiara.

I quickly call Kiara back, fidgeting with the sleeves of my dress.

No answer.

I'm worried. She could be in the infirmary or the bathroom, right?

I walk quickly down the hall- I would have run but it was 'improper' and I doubt I could in this poofy mess of a uniform.

I checked the bathrooms closest to the classroom and our lockers before heading to the nurse's office.

I'm almost running now, (as well as I can) and I'm turning the corner before the nurse's office when I run into something. No, someone.

Good news?

I found Kiara.

Bad news?

She was a mess.

Her hair was jagged and cut at weird angles like she had cut it herself with scissors. Her dress was mostly intact but the hems and sleeves were ripped and the bow had come off the back.

Possible the worst thing though was that she had a cut on her check. Although it was small, there was blood dripping down her chin, mixing with her tears.

We both fell to the ground, but I leapt to my feet and pulled Kiara up. I tugged at her hand and she followed me, still sobbing. I headed straight for the closest bathroom, lead her inside and wrote on a spare piece of paper I would have used to draw on later. I grabbed some hand towels and wet them, bringing them over to Kiara.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She said nothing but shook her head. She's stopped crying.

I pulled her hair back into a high ponytail to hide the cut hair, although I couldn't fix her dress much…

Something clicked in my mind.

"I need to take you to see someone." She is tugging at my sleeve, shaking her head, close to crying again.

"Hey, its okay. I won't let any thing happen to you. I won't ever leave you alone again. I'm sorry."

I hug her softly before leading her out the door.

So much has happened today… I need to be there for everyone, but it's hard…

Once we were outside my destination, I knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing the occupants of Music room 3. Today they were dressed up as butlers, and I had to admit, it could be my favourite costume yet.

"Welcome back Tanaka-San and-"

Kyoya walked over to us, closing the distance quickly.

"Uh, um, Kiara got hurt, and I, uh, thought you might be able to help her? Your family runs hospitals, right?"

I'm sorry but Kyoya can be very intimidating.

"Why didn't you take her to the nurse?"

He asks coldly.

"You… were closer to our location."  
I reply, squaring my shoulders and trying to look overall bigger.

He turned around, head down. Finally, he turned back around and with a smile, he held out his hand to Kiara with a smile.

"If its for you, anything."

I glare but his attention is off me now. Kiara is smiling again, though she's begin to cry.

Kyoya whisks her away to a lounge and I can see Kiara take the ponytail out, letting her cut hair fall just past her shoulders. Kyoya's eyes widen and he reaches for his phone. He's probably calling his stylist. I lean against the table behind me and my hand touches something hard but light. I look down and I see what.

It was Kyoya's book.

The book he always carried.

The book he never put down for anything, or anyone.

But here it was, and Kyoya was on the other side of the room, tending to Kiara. He really cares about her then! I'm so happy!

"What are you smiling about?"

Who… oh. Tamaki. He comes up behind me and walks around the table, gesturing for me to sit on a near-by chair. Tired, I do so.

"Kiara-San looks a mess. What happened?"

He has one arm around the back of my chair. While this is what he does for all of the other girls, it makes me uncomfortable and I blush once again.

I, uh, didn't ask. It's not my place."

I look down but I can feel Tamaki looking at me.

"Oh."

That's all? Tamaki stands up from his chair and walks away. I don't know where he went because I was trying as hard as I could to look down and avoid his eyes. I know where he is now. He hadn't left, he was standing behind my chair. He leaned down and slowly embraced me. My whole face went red and I think my heart stopped.

"Wh-Wha?!"

"You're such a good friend, Tanaka Yuki. Always stay that way. By that I mean, if you acted like a mear commoner, you wouldn't be able to attend our host club! And I, the king (!) wouldn't…"

Bla bla bla. Sorry, I blacked out. I just wanted to get out of his grip, but Tamaki was hugging me tight, all while singing praise to himself.

"Uh Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"  
(Rapid thinking)

"You don't want the other girls to get upset if you hug me for too long do you?"  
He leapt back, looking horrified. I turned around too see if the other girls were watching. Some were. Most were chatting amongst themselves, thankfully.

"Why princess, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Tamaki was gone. FINALLY.

I need to calm down. I can't blush every time one of the hosts touches me!

I shake my head and look back over to Kiara. She has calmed down but I don't see where Kyoya went.

"You didn't look at this, did you?"

I whip around and come face to face with Kyoya, an evil smile present on his lips. He was holding up his book.

"N-no! of course not."

I stammered to Kyoya, who was only inches away.

Cue blush.

A/N

Hullo ^u^

So it may not make sense but I'm going to have the club period kinda randomly throughout the day(s)- Sorry if this isn't good but I need host interaction time, etc.

Another thing to mention is that where I live, the schools don't really have clubs so the only time I really learn about clubs and stuff is in anime. Hehe…

I'll see you next chapter! (Hopefully)


End file.
